1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a stator with a core including divided cores, and an electric motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A stator with a core including a plurality of divided cores divided in a circumferential direction is known (e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-218429, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-238376, and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-134701).
As examples of a method of attaching a coil to the core of the stator, a method of directly winding a coil around a tooth provided in the core, and a method of producing an annular coil unit in advance and fitting the coil unit to a tooth are known. The latter method is desirable in terms of manufacturing efficiency. In this case, a stator, which enables the coil unit to be easily attached to the tooth and which has a structure where a stress concentration that occurs in the core during the operation of the stator can be reduced, is desired.